Zarya/Quotes
Spawning First Spawn * "Together, we are strong." Mid-game swap * "Zarya, ready for duty." Respawning * "Haha! Practice makes perfect." * "This fight is not over." * "A temporary set back." * "I will never surrender." * "Nuh uh; I am not a good loser." * "Just like in training." * "Give me another shot." * "I am still in the fight." * "Perseverance is the key." * "My will is unbroken." * "Без труда не вытащишь и рыбку из пруда." * "В гостях хорошо, а дома лучше." (If champion or weightlifter skin is equipped) Using Abilities Particle Barrier * "Barrier activated." * "Don’t be shy; hit me!" * "Give it your all." * "Give me your best shot." * "Bring it." * "Ready for battle." Projected Barrier * "Barrier's on you." * "Barrier's on you; go!" * "Get in there." * "Go!" * "You're covered." Energy * "Charging up!" * "Don't hold back!" * "That's more like it!" * "Maximum charge!" (at 100% charge) Graviton Surge * " " (self/enemies) * "Fire at will!" (allies) Kills * "Do you even lift?" * "Promising, but not good enough." * "From Russia, with love." * "I know you can do better than that." * "You could have been a contender." * "Check out this gun." * "Your team was depending on you." * "I am the champion." Killing Bastion / Orisa / Zenyatta * "Never trust an omnic." * "That is for my people." Killing Doomfist *''"Not as tough as you look."'' Killing Sombra * "Mission completed!" * "Pest." Killing Torbjorn * "That is for the suffering of my people." Killing a member of Overwatch on Volskaya Industries * "Overwatch is not wanted here." Melee Kills * "Weak!" * "I break you." * "Take the pain." * "THIS is strength!" Multi-kills * "A gold medal performance!" * "I am at the top of my game!" * "I am unyielding!" * "Onwards to victory!" Kills with Graviton Surge * "Feel the gravity!" * "Gravity kills." * "Irresistible!" * "That's the power of attraction." Communication Wheel Hello * "Hello!" * "Greetings." * " " * " " Need Healing * "Need healing." * "I need healing." * "I am injured." Group Up * "Group up." * "Group up here." * "Group up with me." * "Join me." Ultimate Status <90% * "My ultimate is charging." >90% * "My ultimate is almost ready." 100% * "Graviton Surge is ready." * "My ultimate is ready!" Understood * "Understood." * "Acknowledged." * " " Thanks * "You have my thanks." * "Thank you." * " " Unlockable Voice Lines * "Strong as the mountain." (default) * "Get down, give me 20." * "I am Mother Russia." * "I can bench more than you." * "I will break you." * "In Russia, game plays you." * "Are you in need of personal training?" * "No mercy." * "I want to hug you like big, fuzzy, Siberian bear." * " " * "Welcome to the gun show!" * "No pain, no gain." (Summer Games) * "Never forget the fallen." (Halloween Terror) * "For the motherland!" (Winter Wonderland) Special Receiving Ana's Nano Boost * "I am strong!" * "I am unstoppable!" * "My strength, unleashed!" Watching an ally get a kill * "I knew you could do it." * "Well done." * "Nice shot." * "You're credit to the team." * "Not bad, old man." (Sees an allied Reinhardt eliminate an enemy) On fire * "I am on fire." * "I am on fire! Everyone follow me!" * "I'm on fire, I will lead us to victory" Pre-game lines * "Be sure to stretch before engaging in rigorous, physical activity." * "Don’t just stand around; do something." * "Just like in training: visualize, then execute." * "Give it your all." * "I will make my country proud." (Champion or weightlifter skin equipped) On Horizon Lunar Colony * " " (when using the telescope) On Nepal * "I do not trust these omnics...and I do not like this place." On Numbani * "The humans who live here are fools to trust the omnics. They will see." On Volskaya Industries * "Katya is a hero to my people; we must protect what she has built." * " " * "В гостях хорошо, а дома лучше. On Eichenwalde * "I will not let the fate that befell this place happen to my country." Pre-Game Conversations With Bastion With D.Va With Genji With Mei With Orisa With Reinhardt With Sombra With Torbjörn With Winston With Zenyatta Unorganized quotes 5 4 3 2 1 100% A champion’s reward. A speedy recovery. Acknowledged. Attacking. Clear the area. Defend the objective. Defending. Don’t count me out. Enemy turret eliminated. Everyone on the objective. Farewell. Find the teleporter. Form up here. Get on the objective, we cannot let it fall into their hands. Get ready. Get to cover. Give it your best shot. Goodbye. Hard work is its own reward. I am moving the payload; fall in with me. I am ready. I am taking the objective; reinforce this position. I am the strongest woman in the world. I believe in you. I claim this objective; stand with me! I have your back. I need healing. I think I’ve got this, old man. I was born in battle. I will catch that moose and squirrel. I will break you. I will never surrender. I won the arms race. I’m even stronger. I’m on the attack. I am the champion. I am unyielding. In my world, bench presses you. In Russia, match makes you. Is that all you’ve got? I’ve got you. Just a little longer, turn them back. Let us stop the payload together. Let’s keep this moving. Move the payload! My strength is much greater than yours. My training paid off. My ultimate is ready. Never forget the fallen. Never give up. Next time, I’ll do one better. Nice shot. Not a chance. Not good. Not this way. On my way. Onwards. Peace through superior fire power. Priority target identified. Protect the objective. Push forward. Push them back. Ready for action. I need shields! Sniper, be wary! Something to add to my collection. Stop the payload. Take the objective. Teleporter located. That armor doesn’t look so heavy. That tickles. That was close. That’s a relief. The enemy teleporter is destroyed. The payload is moving; halt their progress. The payload stopped; get it moving. The teleporter is destroyed. They are forming up for an attack. They are running out of time; we must hold them back. They have a shield generator. They must have a teleporter. They must not get past. They are moving the payload; stop them! This is it; push forward. This is my championship. This is strength. Together, we achieved victory. Together, we are strong. Turn them back. Turret eliminated. Understood. We fight for the people. We must redouble our efforts. We need a healer. We need another tank. We need to get the payload moving. We need a tank. We will return stronger. We’re out of time; attack. We’re out of time; give it everything you’ve got. They’re taking the objective; concentrate our defenses. You have failed your team. Category:Quotes